


Welcome to the Underdome

by Kami_Kaze



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Deep Throating, Edgeplay, Kinktober, Sensory Deprivation, Work In Progress, maybe a tiny bit of fluff, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Kaze/pseuds/Kami_Kaze
Summary: My first attempt at Kinktober. I'm a bit late to the game, but I'll try to catch up quick :)





	1. Deep Throating: Paymon/Tripp

Paymon squeaked, tears reflexively welling up in his huge eyes. He blushed furiously, willing them not to fall. Tripp’s fingers twisted in Paymon’s wild violet hair, pulling not enough to hurt him, just enough to make their presence known. He took in a shaky breath and pressed his face forward. He gagged.

“We don’t have to do this,” Tripp said quietly, sweetly, withdrawing from Paymon’s open mouth. Paymon’s tears ran down his flushed cheeks, betraying him. Tripp bent down and kissed Paymon’s wet cheeks. “Really, we don’t have to.”

The smaller Tiefling’s brows furrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. “Yes, we do,” he pouted, “I want to do this for you.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Paymon regretted the harsh tone. His face softened, but his eyes remained determined as he knelt at Tripp’s feet, refusing to move. “Please?” he offered. Tripp sighed and nodded, leaning back in the plush armchair, signaling Paymon to continue.

Paymon ran his tongue along the underside of Tripp’s cock from base to tip, thoroughly enjoying the gasp that escaped Tripp’s slightly parted lips. He worked just the head at first, taking it in and out of his mouth slowly, trying to psyche himself up enough to take the whole thing into his mouth. He’d never deep throated anyone before. Actually, he’d never sucked a cock other than Tripp’s, but if Tripp’s moans and gasps were any signifier, he was doing a pretty good job. He sucked and licked at it sloppily, listening to Tripp’s breathing quicken, trying to discern what he like most. 

Paymon scooted closer, taking more of Tripp’s impressive cock into his mouth. Tripp cursed under his breath, his eyes closing. Paymon relaxed his throat, taking more of Tripp into his mouth. Tripp let out a moan, his cheeks flushing, his breath catching in his throat. Paymon forced himself to take all of Tripp’s cock into his mouth and throat, fighting his gag reflex. It felt so good, so hot and filthy, Paymon struggling to breathe, Tripp digging his nails into the arms of the chair, chanting Paymon’s name over and over as though it was the only word he knew. Paymon felt himself growing hard at the sounds he was eliciting from his lover as he bobbed his mouth up and down on Tripp’s swollen, throbbing cock. 

“Fuck,” Tripp gasped, his whole body stiffening. Paymon picked up the pace, saliva spilling from his mouth and running down his chin. His hands made their way into his robes and found his own aching cock. “I’m so close,” Tripp muttered, gritting his teeth. His cock was throbbing now and Paymon had a brief moment of panic. He’d never swallowed before, but the idea of it made his own cock pulse. He didn’t have much time to worry, however, as Tripp tensed up and let out a low, sustained moan. “Fuck, Paymon. Fuck.” he trembled as he came, hot cum painting the back of Paymon’s throat. Paymon’s pace on his own cock quickened as he milked Tripp dry, greedily swallowing every last drop. He continued on until he felt himself falling over the edge, spraying all over his robes, his mouth still full of cock, eyes shut tight, focused on the waves coursing through him. He felt Tripp withdraw from his mouth and heard him shudder pleasantly. When he opened his eyes, Tripp had slid out of his chair, melting onto the floor next to Paymon, staring at him in awe. Paymon was suddenly aware he was covered in cum and saliva, but Tripp didn’t seem to mind. He looked...proud. 

Paymon smirked, licking his lips. “I told you I could do it,” he said triumphantly.


	2. Begging: Tripp/Paymon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Kinktober 2018! I'm trying to keep them short and sweet, but, as you can see, it's not really working :)

“Is this what you want?” Tripp pushed Paymon down onto the bed and pounced, pinning him down and kissing him hard. His hands explored Paymon’s body with feather-light touches, leaving a trail of fire on Paymon’s skin. “Tell me,” Tripp demanded, biting his way down Paymon’s neck and chest.

“Yes,” Paymon gasped, barely able to form words. Tripp stopped his assault on Paymon’s flesh and kissed him again, his tongue hot and dizzying in Paymon’s mouth. It was so frustrating having Tripp touch him and kiss him, but deny him what they both knew he wanted. Tripp’s hands brushed ever so lightly across the sensitive skin of Paymon’s inner thighs, making the smaller Tiefling whimper. His cocked ached with need as he felt Tripp’s own erection pressing up against him. Paymon was desperate for Tripp to fuck him, to stretch his ass and fill him up. 

“Tell me what you want,” Tripp said dangerously, licking along the shell of Paymon’s ear. Tripp knew what Paymon wanted. He knew Paymon was hard and aching and needy. He knew Paymon would do or say anything to feel Tripp’s cock inside him. Tripp knew exactly how to excite his lover and drive him over the edge and it turned him on knowing how helpless Paymon was lying beneath him, writhing and rutting against him.

Paymon moaned and arched his back, desperately craving friction against his cock. Tripp pushed him back down, separating their bodies, but just barely. “Please,” Paymon whimpered over and over again, struggling against Tripp’s grasp. Tripp pushed him harder into the bed, his eyes gleaming. 

“Do better,” he said.

Paymon felt his face grow hot. “Please, Tripp.” he said, biting his lower lip to keep it from trembling. “Please fuck me.”

“Do better.”

“Please, Tripp. Please fuck me,” his voice was strained, his whole body on fire.

Tripp grinned wickedly. He leaned back down and began licking and biting at Paymon’s neck. “Beg me,” Tripp whispered, “Really, really, beg me for it. Tell me exactly how you want it.”

“Please fuck me,” Paymon fought back a frustrated sob. “I need you so bad. Please, pin me down and fuck me hard. I need to feel your cock in my ass, filling me up, stretching me out. I’ll do anything, please, please. Take me and ruin me and own me, Tripp. I need your cock. I need it so bad.”

In one swift move, Tripp flipped Paymon onto his stomach and shoved a pillow under him, positioning him ass up on the bed. He licked one of his long fingers suggestively and brought it to Paymon’s ass, sliding it in easily. Paymon moaned as a second, then a third forced their way in. “Please,” he begged, trembling with anticipation.

Leaning forward and pressing his hard cock against Paymon’s entrance, Tripp laughed. “See what asking nicely gets you?” he smirked.


	3. Sensory deprivation & edgeplay: Prompto/Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of Kinktober 2018 :)

“Do you trust me?” his voice was smooth and velvety. His gloved fingers moved deftly, tying first one wrist, then the other, to the bedposts. He checked to make sure the blindfold was secure, then stepped back to admire his work. “Do you trust me?” he repeated.

“Of course,” Prompto stammered, tugging at the bonds. “It’s just that I… I’ve never…”

Ignis circled his prey like a vampire, an almost imperceptible smile spreading across his lips. “Never what? Speak up, kitten.”

Prompto swallowed hard. Of course, he trusted Ignis implicitly, but this...he felt so vulnerable lying there naked, blindfolded, tied to the bed. “I’ve never done this before,” he finally admitted.

“Good,” came the reply. Prompto felt a shift as Ignis kneeled at the foot of the bed. “This will all be new for you, then.”

The next thing Prompto felt was the warm, wet friction of Ignis’ tongue on his chest, then down his stomach. He instinctively held his breath, waiting for the heat of Ignis’ mouth on his cock. Instead, Prompto jumped at the sudden sensation of a tongue flicking against his nipples. 

“Iggy,” Prompto gasped, desperately wishing he could see the look on Ignis’ perfect face as he ravished him. Ignis trailed kisses and gentle nibbles across Prompto’s collarbone and up toward his jaw. Prompto shuddered.

“Yes, kitten?” Ignis whispered dangerously, daring Prompto to object. Whatever Prompto was going to say was forgotten as a leather gloved finger pushed inside him suddenly, making him cry out. Ignis chuckled, slowly working his prostate. Prompto began to shake, his cock twitching. It was pathetic, he thought, that Ignis could make him so crazy with just a finger.

The sudden feeling of Ignis’ wet mouth on his cock nearly pushed Prompto over the edge. “Iggy, I’m gonna…” he bucked his hips as Ignis took all of him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around Prompto’s shaft. “Fuck, Iggy!”

Ignis released Prompto’s cock from his mouth and withdrew his finger from Prompto’s ass. Prompto let out a small whimper. He had been so close…

“What’s wrong kitten?” Ignis purred. “Do you want me to finish the job?” Prompto nodded feverishly. “Do you want me to let you come?” Again, Prompto nodded. Ignis teased the blonde’s asshole with a gloved finger. Prompto’s dick twitched in anticipation.

“Please, Iggy,” Prompto’s voice came out small and helpless.

A sudden, searing heat pushed through Prompto’s body as Ignis plunged two fingers inside him. He cried out once more, his mouth unable to form anything coherent. Ignis began finger fucking Prompto roughly, his free hand working his cock. 

“Fuck, Ignis! Fuck!” Prompto felt his orgasm building deep in his stomach. He was going to come hard. “Fuck!”

As soon as it had began, Ignis’ assault on Prompto’s eager body stopped. Before he could object, Prompto felt the bed shift as Ignis stood up, silent. Prompto wondered for a moment if he had angered Ignis. 

“Not yet,” Ignis muttered, his lips inches from the blonde’s ear. “I’m not done with you.” A gloved hand grabbed Prompto’s face roughly. “Open up, kitten,” Ignis shoved his cock into Prompto’s mouth and began thrusting quickly, more roughly than he normally would have. There was something so foreign about being unable to see, being unable to move. A leather clad hand began working Prompto’s shaft again, bringing him to the brink of orgasm in almost no time. Prompto took Ignis eagerly into his mouth, hoping that perhaps if he distracted him, Ignis would finally let him come. Again, Ignis brought him to the edge and then, much to Prompto’s dismay, pulled him back, squeezing his cock frmly. Prompto felt an unfamiliar ache at the base of his cock. He wondered if Ignis wouldever let him come or if he’d torture him all night, enjoying the sight of Prompto coming undone, squirming and desperate bebeath him.

“Iggy, please,” 

Ignis leaned down and licked a bead of precome from the head of Prompto’s swollen cock, eliciting a drawn out mewl from the blindfolded Insomnian. “Oh, kitten,” he growled, his voice low, “We’re just getting started.”


	4. Mirror Sex: Kreig/Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kintober 2018, bitches!!!

“I don’t trust that bitch,” the sniper said, spitting off the edge of the precipice. Brick nodded. Far below them, Maya and Kreig ran rampant, leaving a trail of bandit corpses in their wake. Mordeccai gestured to Kreig, his buzzaxe buried deep in the brain of a screaming nomad. “He’s too stupid to try anything, but her…Her, I don’t trust.” He steadied his rifle on a boulder and centered the Siren’s determined face in the crosshairs.

About a hundred feet below, Maya smirked as another phaselocked psycho fell lifelessly to the ground. She pulled her gun and shot, dropping another before it could backjump Kreig. Maya was aware of the two former vault hunters watching them from the cliff, but she refused to acknowledge them. They were reluctant allies, but not friends. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, she told herself. She heard a far off cheer from Brick as Krieg’s axe found purchase in a goliath’s back. A shot echoed through the gulch and a marauder fell dead just behind Maya, a single bullet embedded in its skull. Maya looked up to the cliff and have a cursory nod to Mordeccai, only to discover that he was no longer up on the cliff beside Brick. She scowled.

“Looking for something, Chica?” The hoarse, whiskey voice of the sniper startled Maya. She drew her gun and turned but saw no one. From somewhere close, Mordeccai laughed. “Aren’t Sirens supposed to be perceptive?”

Mordeccai stepped out from an abandoned building and leaned on the butt of his rifle. “We need to talk, Maya,” he growled. He tossed his cigarette into the dust and took a step forward. Maya looked around. Kreig was nowhere to be seen. It was just him and her. 

“I will fucking end you if you get any closer,” Maya warned, her voice sounding more confident than she felt. Sure, she could phaselock Mordeccai, but in the time it took her to phaselock him, he could put a bullet between her eyes easily. The swagger with which he approached her told Maya that he already knew that. She holstered her gun.

“What’s your end game, Siren?” Mordeccai’s voice was barely a whisper. He was so close she could smell him. He smelled of tobacco and leather with a hint of sweat and stale booze. “We have a personal stake in this, Brick and I. Lillith too. But you…What do you really want? To kill Jack and steal his money? Take his place as Hyperion’s overlord?” The hand that wasn’t on his rifle rested on the holster hanging low on his hip.

Maya dropped low to the ground and ran past Mordeccai. If she could get into the building, maybe call for help, maybe just hide and take Mordeccai out when he had his back turned. Where the fuck is Kreig?

Mordeccai followed Maya into the building. He was much faster than she had thought he’d be, wiry and lean. She ducked behind a counter. A cracked mirror mounted on the far wall allowed Maya to see around the corner where Mordeccai stood, brows furrowed, searching. Was he planning to kill her? Rob her? Torture her until she confessed to being some sort of double agent working for Jack? She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. 

“Look, Chica, I just want to talk. Tensions are high and trust is at a premium right now.” He sighed and leaned against the counter. If he leaned a little further, he’d see her for sure. In the mirror, Maya noticed the bead of sweat trickling down Mordeccai’s neck. She watched his sinewy, tanned arms flex as he pushed himself up off the counter and stretched. She wondered silently how thin a line there really was between hatred and lust.

“Fine, you want to play it this way? Fine.” Mordeccai stood up straight and hoisted his gun up over his shoulders. “See you back at headquarters. Good luck getting out of here by yourself, bitch.” He left, snickering to himself.

Maya stood up and walked around to the front of the counter, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. She leaned down onto her elbows and took a deep breath. No sooner had she allowed herself a sigh of relief, then she felt the muzzle of a gun press up against her temple, a warm body pressed up against her. 

“I gotta protect what’s mine,” Mordeccai breathed, “I gotta look out for Brick and Lillith. I don’t trust you. The way you avoid me, the way you never look me in the eye, the way you watch me like a fucking hawk when you think I’m not looking. The fuck do you want with us?”

Maya wondered if Mordeccai could hear her heart beating as she took a furtive glance in the mirror at the end of the counter, her face growing red. He was so close to her, his body pressing up against her back, his musky scent on her clothing, her skin. He was so stupid, so fucking stupid. Maya gritted her teeth. “You wanna know what I want with you?” She slowly turned around so their faces were inches apart and placed a hand carefully on Mordeccai’s arm, drawing the gun from its precarious position against the side of her head. She leaned in ever so close and whispered, “I want you to fuck me.”

In a split second, Mordeccai’s guns were cast to the side, his hands on Maya’s hips, spinning her around and bending her over the counter. She wiggled out of her pants and braced herself against the counter. In the mirror, she watched Mordeccai unzip his pants and position himself at her sopping wet entrance. “Fuck,” she muttered, taking everything in. This was so wrong, so fucked up, but she’d wanted it for so long. And Mordeccai, he was so not her type, but something about him turned her on in a weird, filthy way. She met the gaze of her reflection, wild eyed and desperate. She let out a low moan as he entered her and began pounding into her over and over, barely giving her time to adjust to his considerable size. She watched in the mirror as he fucked her mercilessly, his rough fingers digging into her hips, his head thrown back, mouth slightly open. She watched her own reflection, flushed and sweaty, her tits bouncing, plainly visible as she bent over the counter. Maya was hot and she knew it, but something about watching herself being taken brutally from behind, looking so raw and undone…

“Fuck,” Mordeccai’s breath caught in his throat. “I think I hear them.” He paused for a moment and pressed a finger to his lips. “Fuck.”

Maya didn’t care. She bucked her hips against Mordeccai, his cock still sheathed inside her. She was close, so close, and something about the whole situation, the mirror, the raw anger, the feeling of knowing they might be caught at any moment, it set her whole body on fire. “Fuck me,” she demanded, bracing herself on the counter, “Fuck me hard you fucking idiot!”

Mordeccai growled and resumed his pace. “You know I kind of fucking hate you,” he muttered, slamming into her hard enough to make her knees buckle. Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror and Mordeccai let out a low moan. “I hate you, but you’re just so fucking hot.” His fingers gripped her hips harder now as he fucked her, his whole body tensing. “You fucking bitch.” One of Mordeccai’s hands reached forward and he began working her sensitive clit with his fingers. She gasped, tightening her grip on his cock, making him moan as he pushed into her hard, bottoming out inside her. “Dios mio,” he whispered, his pace unrelenting as he released inside her.

“Fuck,” Maya squeaked as her orgasm hit her, still riding Mordeccai’s deftly working fingers. In the mirror, she saw herself come completely undone, her legs buckling as Mordeccai pumped his hot seed into her, cursing under his breath. Her neck glistened with a sheen of sweat, her hair wild in that freshly-fucked sort of way. Her cunt dripped with a hot mix of her own arousal and Mordeccai’s cum. Before she knew it, Mordeccai had done up his pants, adjusted his holster, and picked up his guns. 

“Get dressed,” he instructed her, lighting a cigarette, “Brick won’t be able to keep Kreig busy forever.” Mordeccai laughed, gesturing to the outside. “They can only play fetch with the buzzaxe for so long.”


End file.
